All is fair in love and War
by Prizz-sweetie
Summary: Where are all your boundaries tonight?" I asked mockingly, though I was breathing heavily. Before I got an answer he swerved me around so that I was on top of him, I liked it better that way... An ExB story.
1. Chapter 1: It was really happening

_Hello all, this is my first story, so please be kind. This is an Edward and Bella story. NO JACOB LOVERS ALLOWED! Please review, it would make my life soooooo much better. Thankyou :)_

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I started pacing around the room. I desperately looked at the ancient clock that hung above the unnecessary bed in the middle of Edwards's room. It read 10:45. Edward promised he'd be back before 11:00. I threw myself onto the bed and closed my eyes. I hated it when he left me. All I was good for was moping around and escaping reality. It wasn't until then did I realize that I was extremely tired. But I couldn't fall asleep, not until Edward was back...

_ "Bella?" I heard Edward say my name. I tried calling out to him, but I couldn't even manage to choke out a whisper. My throat had gone dry and rough.  
_

_"Bella? Where are you? Bella!?" I desperately tried to tell him I was here, I wanted to tell him to not be afraid, but the wind whipped my words into another direction. I felt a ripping sensation in the pit of my stomach. I clutched my stomach in pain. It felt like someone was there, trying to pull me away from Edward. I looked behind me but nobody was there. I felt the floor beneath me shatter, and I started to fall.  
_

_"No!" I managed to scream out._

"Bella!?" I could hear Edward's Angelic voice calling my name again. I forced my heavy eyes opened only to see Edward's pained face. I noticed my hands were clutching my stomach. As I pulled them away I felt Edwards cold arms wrap around me. It wasn't until then did I realize I was shaking. He pulled me closer, hugging me tighter. I reached up and touched his face. As I slowly ram my fingers across his smooth cheek he closed his eyes and made a purring sound. I could see his worried expression fade and his rigid muscles relax. He opened his eyes and smiled that crook smile that he knew I loved. I reached up and locked my arms around his neck. I looked up into his light butterscotch eyes. I wonder if my eyes will be as gorgeous as that when I finally become a vampire.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that Bella."

"Do what?" I questioned, "What did I do?"

"Scare me like that," he whispered, "I can't help you when you're having nightmares. I feel it's because of me... am I inflicting too much on you?? How can I save you when you're battling with your thoughts?" The words he said had really pained him. Why did he always have to be so lovely?

"It's not your fault I have nightmares, so don't feel bad. You can't be the hero all the time!" He smiled lightly then bent his head down to kiss me. It started off slow, and then he got more into it. He pulled me closer, with one hand around my waist and the other in my hair. I tightened my grip around his neck and pushed myself into the kiss a bit more. I wondered if I should do that, but seeing as though he just went hunting... I couldn't see the harm. I started to get dizzy. Edward noticed this and started kissing down my jaw line, allowing me to breathe. I gasped for air as he traced down my neck and on to my collarbone with his lips.  
Shuddering with excitement I glanced up at the clock above his bed, it read 3:20.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed. "Oh no! He must have wondered why I didn't come home last night!" Edward chuckled against my skin. He started making his way back to my lips. His hand moved up and down my back, causing me to shiver. I felt him smile at that.

"Alice told Charlie that you two went to Seattle to do a little bit of shopping and was staying the night there." His hand slowly progressed down my back, but this time he slid his hand under my shirt, tracing up and down my warm skin. His lips reconnected with mine and in an instance, he was on top of me, hovering slightly to keep his weight off me. I pressed myself closer to him and tangled my hand in his hair.

"Where are all your boundaries tonight?" I asked mockingly, though I was breathing heavily. Before I got an answer he swerved me around so that I was on top of him, I liked it better that way...

"They're here in my mind, telling me to stop," he murmured, "I think my feelings for you tonight just might have the better of me for once." he laughed humourlessly at that.

"My sense of right from wrong is just an annoying voice in the back of my head that I have learned to ignore." His sweet breath flew straight out of his mouth and into mine, making me dizzy. I took a quick breath and then lunged myself back at him. He could tell I really wanted this. I could feel his kiss become more excited. I disconnected my hands from around his neck and slowly traced down to his chest. I could tell that he really wanted this too. I started unbuttoning his shirt. It felt slightly strange that he didn't stop me, but exciting that we finally were doing what I had always wanted. I undid his last button and watched his shirt limply fall away from him; revelling a perfectly muscled, rock hard chest. Before I had enough time to get over the fact that I finally fully unbuttoned his shirt, without him stopping me, I was pressed against his cool chest. Now both of his hands had managed to find their way under my shirt. He pressed his lips harder against mine and moved them in ways I had never experienced. His tongue explored my mouth as mine did his.

I felt him take some of the pressure forcing me down off my back. One of his hands was sliding towards my front. He slowly started tracing up the middle, passing my naval, and stopping at my bra. He traced the edge of the material before sliding his hands back down. My disappointment towards his reluctance was quickly made up for when he pulled my shirt off over my head. I instantly pushed myself against him, leaving no gaps. We kissed each other so passionately. He held me with as much force as he could without breaking me. I couldn't believe it, it was really happening

* * *

_Soooo... How was the first chapter?? Like it? Hate it? please tell me what you think!! I know it's short... but i will have longer chapters :) Nxt one is the wedding!  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The wedding

_Alright, so this is the wedding chapter... and it's pretty juicy!! I am proud of this chapter. alright on with the story!_

* * *

seven weeks later...

**Edward P.O.V**

I watched my Bella stir in her sleep. Occasionally she would murmur my name, leaving me excited. Today we would finally be married. Finally she would be officially bound to me in every possible way. I watched the sun rise in the window and slipped out of the bed. I changed into some clothes and went downstairs. I hated the fact that I couldn't be there when Bella woke up, but I wasn't supposed to see her until the wedding... according to Alice. I went down one flight of stairs to Emmet's room and told him I was ready to leave. He was taking me to where he and Rosalie would stay sometimes. I ran down the stairs again and into his jeep.

**Bella P.O.V**

My eyes flickered open to see the golden beam of the sun. I turned to see my Angel's face, but instead, I met Alice's. I screamed.

"Bella, relax" Alice said, "He has gone to get ready for the wedding... which leaves me in charge of you." I thought I could detect a slight hint of mockery in her voice.

"Wait, I'm getting married today? Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! I'm finally going to be Edwards forever! Well officially at least." the words of me and Edward being together had me excited enough. Alice rolled her eyes at me then hopped off the bed.

"Well come on then! We have to get you ready!" She yanked me out of bed and into bathroom.

After several hours of being dressed and groomed, I was taken to the church in which we would be married. I stared out the window at the arriving guests. Alice brought the car to a slow stop and practically yanked me out of the car. She pulled me towards a back room of the church and started changing me into my beautiful wedding dress. It was a beautiful off white with floral designs from the bodice up and hem. It had a thin single strap either side. **(Dress on profile)** Once she was done, she did a few touch ups on my makeup and hair and started fidgeting with my dress, I don't know why though it was a perfect. She wished me good luck then grabbed her bouquet of flowers and headed out the door. Not long after, I heard someone creep behind me

"You look absolutely beautiful." I twirled around and saw Charlie dressed in a tuxedo with his hair gelled back (or at least, what was left of his hair!). I smiled at him then walked over and linked arms, it was time.  
I walked as gracefully as I could manage - I tried hard not to trip over my dress or stumble in my Silver stiletto heels (they were death traps!). I heard gasps and 'oh my!' as I made my very long walk down the aisle. I looked down at the ground trying hard not to look at Edward, knowing that if I do, I surely will faint or fall down. But that was too hard. I looked down at his shoes and started making my way up to his face. I looked up into his gleaming eyes; they scanned me up and down. I felt hot blood boil beneath my cheeks. Charlie stopped and unlinked his arm from mine. I looked up at him and he ushered me forward. Without any complaints, I turned around and half ran up the few steps separating me from my Edward.

**Edwards P.O.V**  


I saw my Bella climb up the steps and come to a halt before me. She looked up at me; her eyes were full of tears. She smiled her beautiful smile at me then wiped them away.  
The minister's words were all but a buzz, until I heard the words that would change our lives forever.

"I do." I answered, and slipped the ring on her fourth finger "I do." She replied, doing the same

"I now pronounce you Man and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

Finally! This is what I have been waiting for all day! Without taking my eyes off hers, I grabbed her and kissed her passionately. I heard cheering and cries of joy before breaking away from the too short kiss. I looked into her dazzling eyes and wished I hadn't stopped. I carried her out of the church, leaving behind those who didn't matter at the moment, and into my Volvo (which was now decorated with streamers and flowers). I placed her in the passenger seat and hopped in. I drove away as fast as I could without exceeding the speed limit- I would have but there were witnesses.

**Bella P.O.V**

The whole trip back was silent. We did nothing but stare into each other's eyes. Edward turned into the almost invisible driveway. He came to an abrupt stop and was at my side before I had the time to blink. He scooped me up and I was on his bed within a second. Edward's family had left to visit Tanya's coven in Alaska to give us some privacy. His eyes never left mine as he slowly descended on me. His lips found mine and he pressed me down flat on my back. He lightly lay on top of me, kissing every part of my face. This was all I wanted. Just Edward and me. I let myself loose and wrapped myself around him. I kissed him as hard as I could manage and let my hand tangle in his hair. He kissed me hard back. I started to get dizzy, then... nauseous? Why was I feeling nauseous? My dizzy head turned into a headache. I gently pulled away from his lips and let him roll off me. Once he had, I placed one hand on my head and the other on my stomach. I was about to throw up, I knew it. Edward looked at me, eyes full of concern.

"Bella? What's wrong love?" Edward anxiously asked. Before I could answer I raced into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and threw myself over the toilet, throwing up. I heard Edward knock on the door.

"Bella! Open up! Bella! What's wrong?" He sounded frightened but I could only answer him by throwing up again. Edward started knocking frantically on the door again "Bella! Open up!"

He knew he could just break down the door if he wanted, but Edward was too polite for that. I couldn't answer. I pressed my face against the cool tiles before hearing the door slam open. I guess he wasn't that polite when it came down to me, he was way too over protective. I was scooped up and placed in the bed

"I'm sorry Edward," Tears started forming in my eyes, ready to spill over.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" was all I could manage to spit out. Edward wrapped his arms 

around me and cradled me closer. He wiped away the thin layer of sweat and pressed his cool cheek against my forehead. It felt so nice. He replaced his cheek with his hand.

"Bella, you're burning up!" His voice was alarmed and surprised. He tried to take his hand away but I reached for it and placed it back on. It felt so nice. I smiled and closed my eyes. He started to hum my lullaby, and I willingly let sleep wash over me.

* * *

_Did you guys like it?? I thought it was cute... until Bella got sick. It was really disgusting writing about that part. I almost wanted to throw up myself!! Please review!!  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

_Okay, all will be revealed as to why he is so sick... though probably most off you have guessed! hope you like it, alright I'll stop now._

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I scanned the bright white enclosure for my angel. Where was he? Before I could go into a state of panic, I felt him. He rubbed slow circular motions on my back, trying to calm me. I rolled over to find a heart monitor, a tray of needles and equipment to advanced for my likings, an IV (which I wasn't connected to, thank god!) and my favourite, Edward. He smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He held his arms out for me and I quickly accepted the gesture. He cradled me against him, rocking me slowly. I slid my hands up past his chest and to his chin. I pressd slightly, causing him to look down at me, he smiled.

"Bella, I'm so glad your okay!" His Glorious Features set my heart off. I could hear the monitor behind him go crazy.

"Edward, Why are we here?" I was really curious as to why our 'honeymoon' was cut short just because I was feeling sick.

"When you fell asleep, I called Carlisle and told him what happened. He told me to bring you down so he could have a look. He was immediately concerned when he heard that you were throwing up. It's okay though because he said you were fine, He just wanted to run a few tests." Edward smiled the smile he knew I loved then bent down and kissed my forehead. He cradled me closer before Carlisle burst through the doors. He wore a huge smile.

"It's nice to see you up Bella. I'm sure Edward told you what happened-" Edward quickly nodded in his direction "- and I have your results." His smile widened as he glanced at Edward.

"What?!" Edward shouted. He didn't sound mad, he sounded glad joyful and even a little... excited. I changed the direction of my gaze from Carlisle to Edward. He was Beaming. His Smile was wider than the time I agreed to marry him. What could be so exciting?

"Edward?" I asked. He looked at me and grinned even bigger. Before he could answer Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Jasper and Emmet ran through the doors and attacked me with hugs and squeals - well Emmet and Jasper didn't squeal, they just laughed.

"Congratulations! Oh please let me do the room!" Alice Begged. I looked at her with complete shock, then back at Edward. His grin was gone and he was glaring at Alice

"Oh she doesn't know yet?" Alice asked. Edward nodded slowly. He looked back at me and the grin was back. This was getting annoying - the suspension not Edward.

"Okay, what am I missing? Will someone please tell me before I go insane!"?

"Well what are you waiting for, Edward? Tell her already!" Rosalie shocked me. She sounded impatient yet excited.  
Edward just rolled his eyes then Grinned again. He was grinning a lot.

"Bella, love, we're going to have a baby!" I don't know how long it took me to snap out of my absent minded state.

"What?!" I screamed, not being able to control myself. The smile from Edwards face faded and a look of complete anxiety took over.

"Bella, is this not what you want?" He tried very hard to compose his face and keep his tone  strait but I could see the sadness in his eyes. Was he serious? Of course I wanted this! It gave me an extra bonus to a normal life! I had the sudden urge to slap him for even thinking that.

"So I'm going to be a mum?" I couldn't help but grin at the word. He nodded reluctantly

"Edward, we're going to be parents? We're going to have a child? Oh Edward!" I flung myself around him and squeezed him as hard as I could. I knew his grin had returned when he squeezed me back. I pulled back from his hug and looked deeply into his liquid topaz eyes.  
**  
Edward P.O.V  
**  
When she looked at me with those glistening chocolate brown eyes I just knew she was as happy as I was. I pulled her in and kissed her intently.

"Ugh! Get a room!" I heard Rosalie groan. I ignored her and continued kissing my Bella.

"Rose, they already did," Emmet laughed, "how do you think this happened?" I broke my kiss with Bella and we both glared at him. I heard Jasper snicker. I felt belle tug at my shirt, which I knew instantly, meant she wanted to talk to me, alone.

"I guess we should give them some privacy now," Esme suggested. Everyone groaned and left the room. Once I heard the door click I turned back to my Wife.

"Edward," she started, "How did this happen? Not that I'm not glad! Oh god no! I just thought that it was impossible." Her question had been bothering me to. I only had a theory, but it wasn't much to go on.

"Well Bella, I have a theory but I'm not sure if it's right or not. You see Vampires can't get pregnant right? But you're not a vampire, so you can. Also, I may be a vampire, but I'm still a man, so I can do everything a normal human man can do, to an extent" My Theory sounded better in my head. She smiled and laid her head against my chest. She looked up at me and reached to place her lips on mine. She gently brushed against my lips, and then started to pull away, but I wasn't having that, I pulled her in and started intently kissing her. She responded, as usual, with a little more enthusiasm. I smiled beneath her lips and she let out a giggle.

"Okay, That's enough! Break it up you two!" We heard Emmet Bash through the door and clap his hand in a final way.

"Good, I see you two have stopped eating each other's faces" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Emmet?" I was particularly annoyed that he broke up such a moment with my Bella; I could tell she was aggravated to.

"Carlisle said that it was okay for you two to go home and that he would drop of some pills for Bella"  
**  
Bella P.O.V  
**  
Before Emmet Left the room he looked at Edward, probably asking him something in his head that I wasn't supposed to know about. Edward beamed then nodded. As soon as Emmet left the room Edward sprang to his feet and started throwing clothes at me. It wasn't until then did I realise I was in a disgusting hospital gown.  
I guessed that he was in a hurry so I rushed to put my clothes back on. I followed him out of the 

Hospital after saying goodbye to his family. He buckled me up in his car and headed down the highway, speeding as usual. I saw him approach the small, almost invisible driveway. But for some reason we went straight past it. Where was he taking me?

* * *

_Did you guys expect that?? I thought it was pretty obvious. Oh well. Now the new problem has arrived... Where is he taking her?? I love the next bit, it's sooo cute!! Until next time...  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding gifts

_Okay, I know i promised not so short chapters, but this one needed to be short for a reason..._

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

"Ah, Edward?" He looked at me and smiled. His teeth shone brilliantly, leaving me as usual, breathless. I reminded myself to breathe and continued.

"Where are we going?" He continued to smile for a few seconds and then replied.

"No where..." His tone was mischievous and suggestive. He smirked at me then shook his head in mock disappointment.

"After all this time, you still don't trust me?" When did I ever not trust him? His liquid eyes melted my curiosity. I could tell he was having fun.

"You know I don't like being left in the dark. Does the thing that Emmet asked you have anything to do with this?" I held onto my false home that the fact that I had noticed that had cornered him, so he would have to tell me.

"Yes. But just because you noticed that doesn't mean that I'll still tell you." I glowered at him but he just laughed his musical laugh. I gave up with an angry 'humph' and turned away from him. I looked out the window and noticed we were in a fancy neighbourhood. All the houses were at least two stories high and had two or three cars parked in the driveway. We turned onto a narrow street and I noticed it had a dead end. At the end of the street stood a massive three storied cream coloured house. The whole top floor had glass replacing the walls and the windows on the other levels were huge. It had four balconies that I could see and a stony driveway. The front lawn was bedded with roses, tulips and freesias and luscious green grass surrounded the house.

Edward pulled up into the driveway and cut the engine. He was at my side opening the door in an instant and lifting me out of the Volvo. He carried me to the front door (which was made of cream coloured wood and glass) and sat me down. He opened the door and gestured forwards. I gasped. It was beautiful. It was tiled with white tiles and the walls were bone. Three long lounges were placed in the middle, all red and velvet. A purple rug was placed on the floor and above it a glass coffee table stood. A large plasma TV hung on the wall along with multiple speakers. Vases and pots were placed around the large room and paintings starred on every wall. Then I noticed Edward's music collection, next to a giant black stereo.

"Edward what is this?" He pulled me up into one of his kisses then broke away and whispered in my ear "welcome home"

**Edwards P.O.V**

I watched as she mouthed words that were supposed to sound. I loved it when she was speechless.

"Edward, this is too much!" she exclaimed. "How much did this cost? How did you -" I laughed at her ranting and placed my hand over her mouth. Her eyes met mine and she pleaded for answers I took my hand off her mouth, scooped her up and took her to the room on the second floor at the end of the hall way. I let her explore around the room. It was decently big with bone coloured walls. It had purple satin curtains and a large bed with matching purple Sheets and pillows in the middle. In the corner of the room was a book shelf, she traced her fingers along the walls and moved to the dresser on the west wall. Her eyes were full of shock.

"Edward, are we going to live here?" she whispered. She continued looking around the room then threw herself on the bed and groaned.

"Well, that depends on if you like it." I knew she did. She just hates it when I spend money on her, some stupid reason about throwing the balance between us even more out of line.

"Of course I like it, but we don't need such a big house." she ranted, "I love this house, It's gorgeous, but why did you buy it? There's only the two - uh, three of us." I noticed she smiled at that, so did I. I sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down

"Bella, this is a wedding gift from Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper" I waited to see her reaction. She sat as still as before, careful not to show me her emotions.

"Is that okay?" She looked at me then smiled. She rested her head on my shoulder and intertwined her hand with mine. She nodded and then laughed, the sound was beautiful. We stayed like that for a while before she sat up and made her way to her closet.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. Bella was so unpredictable, she made me so curious. "I don't suggest you go in there." She might faint when she sees what Alice did

"Why?" I could tell she was burning with annoyance.

"You might have a heart attack," I joked. She ignored my warnings (she was so stubborn sometimes) and marched into the walk in wardrobe. I counted down from three to hear her reaction.

Three... Two... One... and sure enough, I heard her scream

"EDWARD!!"

* * *

_See?! I had to be evil and give a a cliffy ending! Aren't i just wonderful? Lol, don't answer that. Ok, i wonder what's in the closet? If you don't know think about the location... and a certain vampire... does it all click in?? If it doesn't you really need a brain tune. Please as usual, REVIEW!!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Life time supply

_Alright... For all u dummies out there who didn't figure out why Bella screamed, here it is. I think this chapter is adorable :) Well at the end it is. Just read..._

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Where were all my clothes? I felt Edward by my side chuckling. He shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Alice will be Alice." I went around to explore the new wardrobe. Fancy brand names and designer clothing were strung across two very long racks, all colour organized. At the end on the wall in little compartments were THOUSANDS of shoes and bags. I picked up a random dress of the rack. It was a short blue halter dress with beads sewn on the bottom and a very large jewel in the centre of the bust line. I turned it around to read the label. It read Channel. I almost screamed. I put it back on the rack and walked over to the cupboard on the west wall. I opened the massive doors and gasped. There were twenty or so glass shelves each holding different accessories, cosmetics or tools that belonged in a professional makeup artist's kit. I felt Edward press his lips against my collar bone and snake his arms around my waist.

"It was her wedding gift, I guess she thought it was the perfect time to get you clothing since you never go shopping with her" his cool tickled my ears. I wiggled out of his grip and marched back to the room. I jumped onto the bed and curled up into a ball, slowly rocking myself. Edward climbed on after me and loosened the grip of my hands, taking them into his own. I looked up at him and scooted closer until we were both lying down in each other's arms.

"If you don't like it, we could always tell her to take it back," he suggested. I know how he liked me to be spoiled and thought about his offer. I decided that I should keep the clothes for Alice's sake.

"No it's okay. It's just who gets someone a new wardrobe for a WEDDING GIFT? And it's only for me, not for you! Isn't a wedding gift supposed to be for the couple? I'll keep it though because I think that Alice would be hurt if I didn't. And who knows, there might be some stuff in there that I actually might like. I mean, ther _is_ a lifetime supply in there!" I said hoping to lift his spirits. I guess it worked because he started chuckling. He bent down and kissed my hair.

"I suppose you don't want to see Rosalie's gift, do you?" This stumped me. Didn't she pitch in for the house? ... _Bella, this house is a wedding gift from Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmet... _Everyone but Alice and Rosalie pitched in for the house. Suddenly I felt overwhelmed by Rosalie's act. I wasn't used to her doing kind things for me. I really felt eager to see what she got me. I guess my face gave me away because I was suddenly being pulled down the flights of stairs. He ran out the door and in front of the garage. I waited patiently as searched his pocket for the remote. Once he found it he opened the door and lead me inside. There parked next to his Aston Martin was a small blue Audi with the number plate reading "Edwards girl". **(Pic on profile)** I laughed at the stupidity as he just grinned. I walked over and ran my hand across the hood of the shiny blue car. I opened the door to look inside when I found a note on the driver's seat. I pulled it out and read it

_**CONGRATULATIONS!!**_

I smiled and felt Edward wrap his arms around me from the back while nuzzling his face into the 

crook of my neck. I turned around in his arms and planted a long lasting kiss on his lips. I expected him to pull away like usual but he didn't. I ended up being the one having to pull away, gasping for air as usual.

"Have you checked the whole car out yet?" he asked casually.

"Not yet, I found the congratulations note and had to read it," I confessed. He smiled hugely and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. He placed it in my hand and pointed to a blue button on the side of the key. I raised my eyebrows at him before taking the key. I pushed the button and all of a sudden the roof of the car was lifting. It surprised me so much that I actually jumped a little, only having Edward to catch me.  
The back of the boot started to open and the roof neatly folded it's way in. It was so cute when it had its roof off. I looked at the front. All these buttons and knobs seemed to jump out of the dashboard at me. I mentally groaned knowing Edward would have to teach me how to drive this car, for I have never driven an automatic car. My eyes trailed to the back where they nearly popped out of their sockets.  
I felt a goofy grin creep up on my face as I stared at the baby seat placed in the back.

**Edwards P.O.V**

The most beautiful smile graced Bella's lips as she scrambled into the back seat to fiddle with the infant car seat strapped in the middle. An involuntary smile also graced my lips as I imagined a small child in there playing with Bella's warm hand. I climbed into the car after her and placed her on my lap. I twirled a piece of her mahogany hair in my fingers.

"Edward?"She reluctantly whispered. I turned her around so that she was now straddling me. I placed her small head between my hands and kissed her chastely.

"Yes, love?" She wriggled around a bit as I unconsciously placed my hands over her stomach. She smiled sheepishly before continuing.

"I've never driven an automatic car before," she confessed. But something in her eyes told me that that wasn't what she was going to say.

"You know you can tell me anything Bella," I encouraged. She looked down defiantly before continuing

"Well it's kind of stupid, but, you know how you promised to change me after the baby was born?"My mind travelled back to when she was dressing in the hospital. I had promised her that I would change her only after a few days of our baby's birth. Was she having second thought?

"Yes love, what about it?" Again she smiled sheepishly as her eyes turned sad.

"Does that mean I will forever keep the baby fat?" I couldn't help the bellowing laugh that escaped me at her worry. Here I thought she was anxious about something to do with the baby and 

she was worrying if she would be forever fat?

"Come on Edward, I'm serious. Will I?" I laughed ever harder at her genuine anxiety. I heard her sigh as she tried to get off me. I tighten my arms around her waist and slowed my laughing down into a chuckle.

"No love, you won't. You'll be thinner than you are now actually," Though it doesn't matter to me how thin she was, as long as I had my Bella. She beamed and bounced off my lap and into the driver's seat. I followed her (though I went out the door) into the passenger seat. She put the key into the ignition and reversed out the garage.

"Watch what I'm doing because I wasn't kidding when I said I've never driven an automatic car before," she sternly told me. I chuckled and checked over her position. Once I was positive she was driving correctly I let my eyes wander to the road.

"Bella, where are we going?" I asked. She wasn't the one to hold surprises.

"The Meadow."

* * *

_Alright, next chapter i promise more fluff! A lot of fluff! Did you like the cute little infant seat? i thought it was cute :) My aunt just had a baby, he's soooo adorable. His name is Kyan (Ryan with a 'K' instead of an 'R') and she bout him a new infant seat. See where my inspiration is coming from? Please Review!! Love you all.  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Family

_I promised you more fluff. didn't I? Well here it is... pure fluff. There really isn't a point to this chapter. It's just really cute. Unless you want to read about the tiny epiphany Edward has, you really don't need to read it. It's just a filler. But i recommend you do read it, because it's really cute. It's like when you miss a day off school. You don't know what's going on in class but you catch up quick. Okay onto the meadow scene..._

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

I watched the trees fly by as Bella drove - unbearably slow - towards the meadow. I looked over her face and saw a small smile playing at her lips.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked while brushing my hand over her lips. They were so soft and pink, they were so warm. I would really miss that. Her smile grew larger and I noticed she kept glancing to the back seat. I felt my own smile cross my lips.

"Just think what that baby seat in the back would actually look like with a... you know, baby!" she squealed. I glanced back at the tiny red seat. It was really cute. And I could see a small child in the back; I could see _our_ small child.  
I noticed the car slow to a halt. I hopped out of the passenger seat and went around to open Bella's door. I held my hand out for her to take but she remained in the car. She looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"My truck could of never pulled that smooth stop off. It would have been all jerky and horrible," she confided. I laughed and lifted her out, placing her on my back. And then I was off.  
I loved running. It used to be the third thing I loved best, after Bella and my 'family'. Now it was fourth, because of our child. I stopped abruptly, midway to our journey; I had an epiphany.

"Edward," her arms tightened around my neck, "what's wrong?" I unlinked her arms and pulled her around the front and kissed her. I kissed her fiercely. I pulled her even closer to me and ran my hands up and down her sides, making her shiver.

"Family," I whispered breathlessly as soon as our lips were free. I loved how even though vampires didn't need air, Bella still made me breathless. She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow, completing the adorable look with kiss swollen lips.

"Family," I whispered again.

"What about your family?" she asked, her eyes narrowing the slightest.

"Not my family, our family. You me and this little one," I clarified placing my hand over her smooth stomach. "You gave me the only other thing I ever wanted. Bella, you gave me a family. Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you. More than you can imagine. You have given me two things I thought impossible for me. You gave me love, and now a family." I kissed her again, trying to show her how much I really did love her.

**Bella P.O.V**

Family, I now had my own family. I felt proud, elated. I had given the impossible to the most deserving man in this universe, Edward.  
We walked the rest of the way to the meadow, hand in hand. I was surprised at this. Usually Edward liked going fast. It didn't bother me though. It was sort of romantic.

My eyes lit up as soon as I saw the streams of light that belonged to our meadow. I started off running but a cool hard hand clamped around my wrist. I felt a small gush of wind behind me as he pulled me up close, so I was leaning against his torso; his lips were brushing against my ear.

"Now that I'm looking after two angels, I would really appreciate it if you didn't make my job harder than it already is," he murmured jokingly in my ear. If I wasn't so happy I would have stormed off. Well, actually, I would have _tried_ to storm off. I muttered a 'sorry' and started walking again. He quickly caught up and we entered the small enclosure together. Hand in hand, husband and wife, a Family.

We had been lying there for almost two hours. Doing nothing but kissing lying together. Now was no different. At the moment I was placed on top of Edward, hands locked, lips locked. At the few moments our lips were apart he would whisper my name, or baby. I ran my hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles twitch as I passed over them. He let go of my face and placed his hands under my own shirt, on the small of my back. He pushed me farther up so that now he was the one tilting his head up to reach my lips. One of his hands left my back and travelled towards my abdomen. He started rubbing small circles; his fingers danced across my skin. His other hand also left my back and pushed my shirt up to the bottom of my bust, exposing my - for now - flat stomach. He flipped us around - at normal speed, for the baby's sake - and left my lips. He slid down a little more and started laying butterfly kisses all over my stomach.

"I love you," he murmured to the small growing life inside me. It made my heart swell at the pure joy that would cross his face every time he was reminded of his child, of _our_ child. He kissed my stomach again, lingering a little bit before placing his finger tips over the part his lips had just graced. He moved then slowly back and forth. I, being a total human, ruined the moment by starting to giggle.  
He raised his eyebrows and a mischievous smile spread across his face. He sat up and placed both his hands over my exposed skin, lightly tracing it. I started giggling like mad and made a move with my hands to cover myself. But he wasn't having that. He grabbed both my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head. He used a little more pressure and moved his remaining hand quicker.  
I started to squirm ferociously and laugh as if there was no tomorrow. Without moving his hands from their necessary position he hovered over me and caught my mouth with his. I could feel his smile under my lips.

"I love it when you laugh," he murmured. He let go off his hands and brought them to my face. He tilted it to the side, giving him better access. He lightly traced my bottom lip with his tongue, making my head swirl. Without hesitation, his tongue darted into my mouth and softly caressed my tongue. My breaths were coming in short gasps by now. His tongue continued over my teeth and around my mouth, like it was a sweet being devoured.

After he could tell I was about to fall off the edge, he moved down to under my jaw and kept kissing southwards. He dropped his lips to my neck, then my shoulders to my chest. He kissed in between my breasts and moved down to where my shirt was still lifted. He dragged his icy lips down to my navel and kissed it.

"I love you baby, I love you so much." He looked up at me and I smiled. He was so happy. I managed to squirm out of his grasp and pull my shirt down, much to Edward's disappointment. He pouted a little bit and pulledit back up again. It was adorable.

"Seriously Edward, I already have one baby to look after I don't need two." I laughed at his sulky face as I pulled my shirt back down again. He sighed and pulled me onto his lap.  
"You're right. If I had you parading like that everywhere, there's no telling how many men I would have to beat up," he snarled slightly. I chuckled and kissed his jaw, since I couldn't reach his lips without stretching.

"Yes, because all guys love to look at bloating women who are about to fall over because they are so clumsy and have some sort of inner ear problem," I argued. Who on this earth would look twice at me? I don't evenknow how I managed to score Edward; the most perfect male there is and ever will be.

"No, Bella. They will stare because you're so beautiful and when you smile you bring angels to their knees. They will stare because you are a god in disguise." I moved closer to him and looked up, smiling widely.

"Well then, I will just have to make sure that I flash this then, won't I?" I grinned as I indicated to the elegant ring around my fourth finger. His face lit up considerably before he kissed my hand, then ring.

"Yes you will," he laughed.

**Edward P.O.V **

We had left the meadow at twilight. We reached the car and I placed Bella in the passenger seat. I shut the door and moved to my side. When I hopped in I noticed Bella glaring at me.

"You know, this is _my_ car. I would really like to drive it you know. It's nice to stay in the speed limit sometimes," she said darkly. I just laughed and bent over to take her small delicate face in my hands.

"I'm only driving because you're tired, I would really like to make it home in one piece" I pointed out as her eyelids started drooping. She huffed and yawned.

"We can't go back yet. We need to make a quick stop first." I raise my eyes questioningly. She stopped my curiosity by stating her reason.

"We need to tell Charlie." Her face fell into anguish. I kissed her lightly.

"Bella, love. He is not going to be disappointed. I promise. He will be happy for you. As will Renee. They both love you and will probably be thrilled at the idea of becoming grandparents." She smiled a small wistful smile and sighed.

"You're right," she murmured. I laughed and added, "I usually am."  
We were then speeding, much to Bella's disliking, towards Charlie's house. I really hoped he would be alright with this, for Bella's sake

* * *

_Don't you reckon that was cute?? I do... Wow, I'm going on a major ego trip right ow :) Oh well. This chapter was nice and longer. I did for you pits on an adorable face a sways from side to side. Please Review (as usual) _


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Charlie

_Wow, thanks for the reviews guys. It's you reviews that actually keep me wanting to write more of the story. Don't forget to check out my poll :) It will help me decide on a baby/babies name. I have a few, I think they are cute, but it will be heaps of help if you guys just picked the ones you liked. That way the name won't suck. Ok on with the story_

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

We pulled up to Charlie's house (Yes, Charlie's house, since I no longer lived there) much quicker than I expected. I waited for Edward to get my door then we were walking too slowly on the stone pathway. Edward knocked on the door twice before we heard a distinct, "Coming!"

We waited for the bolts and chains to be unlocked before seeing Charlie pull the door open quickly. From the looks of things, he just got back from the station.

"Bella! It's so good to see you! Are you back from your honey moon already? It's only been two days!" Had it really only been that short of a time length?

"Yes, well, our honey moon was cut short by some surprising news. Wonderful news actually... Why don't we sit down and I'll explain," I suggested. Charlie just shrugged and led us into the living room. I noticed the house still looked exactly the same. Pictures of me in my childhood strung around the walls, the cabinets in the kitchen next door were still yellow, and the couches were still mismatched and ragged.

"So Bells, what was it you were telling me? Something about wonderful news?" he probed. I tensed a little bit, knowing this was the part I was seriously afraid of and felt Edward's hand gently squeeze my knee.

"Well, Dad, tell me. How do you feel about being a grandfather?"

**Edward's P.O.V **

I knew what Bella was doing. She was trying to ease him into this. It might work. Charlie's thoughts were slightly array, but they were forming to make sense.

_What does she mean? A grandfather!? Is she serious?_ Oh no. I was hoping he would be alright with this, seeing as though we're married and we aren't exactly doing anything wrong.

"Dad, I know you think I'm young, _we're_ young, but I know i can handle it. And all i want is for you to be okay with it."

_What on earth is she talking about? Am I okay with what?_ I saw her bite her lip as she delivered the perfect punch line.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." She cast her eyes downward as if to avoid his reaction. I don't think she could've avoided if she wanted to. I don't think the _town_ Could've.

"What the hell do you mean you're pregnant!? Isabella Marie Swan! You are only Eighteen! Eighteen! How do you expect to raise a child alone!? You think this is all love? You have no idea!" This got me mad. I stood up and walked over to Charlie, who was now also standing.

"For the record, Charlie, i do believe you had Bella at the age of eighteen so do _not_ degrade us. The only difference is that we actually know we are in love and are not just blinded and overwhelmed by it all like you and Renee! We are in love, whether you like it or not, we know the difference between love and lust. And she will _not_ be alone through all of this! What, do you expect me to run?! I will be through everything with my wife, Isabella Marie _Cullen_, whether it means life or death! Who are you to judge us!?" I snarled. I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder pulling me back. I turned around and saw tears spilling from her wide eyes. They trickled down her cheek and landed on her lips. I placed my palm on the side of her face and wiped the tears away with my thumb. Bella smiled and stepped around me, in front of her father. She looked surprisingly intimidating considering she was looking up and him and was so petite.

"Listen Charlie, Do not belittle us just because it didn't work out for you. Edward and I are inseparable and this was bound to happen sooner or later." We both knew that this was not _bound_ to happen, but she threw it in just to make Charlie see her point. "And don't sit there and tell me that you don't want to become a grandfather because we both know that's not true. How would you feel if it were Jacob instead of Edward?" That hit an open wound. I was still tender about Bella making the right decision and choosing me over that mutt. But i was through trying to make her see clearly. I guess i should just be happy and suck it up. I mean, i was the idiot who left her in the first place.

Charlie just hung his head in defeat and muttered a, "You're right." I don't know what compelled Bella to do it, but she hugged Charlie, somehow knowing he was about to break down. He fell 

heavily against her shoulder and started crying. I went over to help Bella who was struggling with his weight and we placed him on the couch, Me and Bella either side of him. Bella was rubbing his shoulders while he calmed down.

"Bella, please forgive me. I am really sorry. I know about you and Edward, but it just breaks my heart knowing Me and Renee felt exactly the same way. We were so confident, and then it all just fell apart. You are my only child, Bella, I don't want to see you make the same mistakes. I don't want to see you regret anything." Bella held his hand through the whole speech and I just pitied him. He was a broken man, trying to make the perfect life for his daughter.

"Edward," he croaked. I looked at him surprised and continued, "Edward i know you know i don't feel strongly towards you. I'm sorry. You are probably better for Bella than Jacob anyway. I between Him and Bella it might have just been school crush, nothing serious," he had ino/i idea, "and i really am proud to be a grandfather. Thank you son." I felt touched he was comfortable enough to call me that.

"Thank you, Dad. That's all we ask."

We left almost an hour later, leaving behind a suddenly excited Charlie. All his thoughts were consumed by _Grandfather._ I smiled lightly and helped Bella into the car.

"That was... relieving," Bella finally said after minutes of silence. I grabbed her hand for comfort and sighed. When we arrived home we were bombarded by Alice.

"Oh Bella, honey! are you alright?" she asked pulling Bella into a tight squeeze. She obviously had foreseen the fiasco.

"Whoa, Alice! too tight! Watch the stomach!" Bella choked out. I instantly ripped her out of Alice's arms and rubbed her flat stomach. Alice gave me an exasperated look and muttered, "over protective fool." Bella chuckled and leaned into me dead on her feet after the Meadow and fighting it out with Charlie. I scooped her up into my arms and run up to our room. I laid her on the bed and noticed some empty boxes around.

"What are all the boxes for?" Bella asked quietly. I think she already knew the answer; she just wanted to make sure.

"Well, they are for Alaska." She nodded in understanding, "We will have to move quicker because of the baby now. Charlie and Renee will want to see their grandchild a lot and they will notice we're not growing any older. If we move at an earlier stage, say, a 10 months, they will have enough time to see the baby then we can move. They won't expect to see much of the baby then and we can send photos, or something." She creased her brow in confusion.

"Alright, but why are you starting to pack now?" she asked while stifling a yawn.

"It just makes everything easier. We will only pack things we don't need and keep the necessities. Plus, we were planning on shipping everything there, and that takes days, sometimes weeks, to just do one round. We will need at least four, since we will still need some stuff when other things aren't as necessary. Also Carlisle is still looking for a house; I don't think you would've liked staying with the Denali coven." She nodded her head then stood up to walk to the cupboard. She changed into some very cute boy shorts and tank top and climbed into bed. I quickly followed after her.

"Goodnight, love," I whispered as she was on the verge of unconsciousness. I hummed her lullaby as she fell into a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

_That one was probably the longest one I've wrote bet yet i wrote it the fastest. Weird huh? Yay, now that Charlie is dealt with i can finally move on with the story. I don't like the whole cliche of how Bella gets pregnant, tells Charlie, gets an ultra sound, goes shopping, and then has the baby and live happily ever after. There is no confliction in the story! No complication! So now that Charlie's out of the way I can move on to more pressing things... Like what goes wrong! Anyway, thanx for reading and please review! It's really not that hard to click the button at the bottom af the page and tell me what you thought. There is no point in writing something if no one likes it! _


	8. Chapter 8: Pigs

_This on eis a filler chapter and it's really short. I'm sorry. I am having a writers block :( you don't have to read this chapter, it will make no difference what so ever._

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I felt the dizziness return and my stomach churn. Great. Just great. I leapt from the bedroom and into the bathroom. It had been six weeks. Six weeks of this agonizing routine. First I get up, then I throw up, then I eat, then I throw up again! When will this end!? After I finished being sick. I groaned and dragged myself back into the bathroom into Edward waiting arms.

"Did you find any mountain lions last night?" He nodded quickly and kissed my forehead. I must have been so preoccupied by the morning sickness that I didn't notice Edward had come home and was laying next to me. He left last night to go hunting, dropping me at his sibling's house and, not to my liking, left me alone with Emmet. You can only imagine how disastrous that actually was...

_"Don't worry Edward! How much harm could happen to her when she has a big strong vampire looking after her?" Emmet called. I thought i could hear Edward mutter something like, "The only harm that could get to her is you," but i wasn't so sure. I bounded up in front of him and kissed him goodbye._

_"Bye," he whispered huskily in my ear before running out to Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme. I waved frantically before i saw them take off at their usual lightning speed. It would be so cool when i could do that._

_"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" he asked once he had shut the door. I looked around before shrugging and headed to the kitchen._

_"I'm hungry right now so let's not do anything until I finished. And please, no inhumane things. I would really like to keep my food in my stomach for once." He nodded and left me to cook the spaghetti. After the sauce had finished simmering I sat down on the stool and ate at the prop of a dining table._

_I was pretty hungry that day so i ended up having three servings. I was just about to take my fourth when Emmet walked into the room._

_"Whoa, slow down there Bella, you're eating like a pig!" he exclaimed. I don't know what came over me but i fell to the floor and started crying. Emmet looked horrified and quickly sat down beside me, shaking me a little too hard._

_"Bella? What's wrong?" he yelled over my loud sobs. I pushed him away and ran out of the room. I paused at the entry and yelled, "You called me a pig!"_

I had cried the rest of that night until I had fallen asleep.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked quietly. I turned to face him and cocked my head to the side; eyebrows scrunched.

"Last night, what Emmet said, that was... inexcusable. I'm sorry." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How did you find out?" He tapped his temple and smiled wistfully.

"Emmet doesn't exactly have the best talent of hiding things from me. But don't worry, I got him back..." I eyed him evilly and he just smirked. He held up three fingers and started counting down. Two. One.

"_Oh my god!_ Emmet! You get your _ass _down here! You have got some explaining to do!" Rosalie yelled from the garage. Edward beamed and punched his arm in the air. I just rolled my eyes. I knew what he did. He has been planning it for months but complaining that he could never do it because he didn't have a reason.

"Edward, you know Emmet's going to eventually find out that you did that to Rose's car. He's not an idiot. He's going to realize you read his mind for the combination to Rose's safe and got the keys." Edward just shrugged and kept smiling.

"At least he'll know then that not to mess with my girl," he smirked. I just cuddled closer to him, admiring the way he said _my girl_. He kissed the top of my head, then my ring. He then bent down and kissed my tummy. It was still flat, though I felt a little bloated sometimes, and just well... heavier. I really should enjoy this before i have to kiss it goodbye for six months.

"Come on, let's get back home before Emmet finds out that I did that," he whispered; as if afraid Emmet would hear him. I nodded silently and followed him downstairs. While walking out of the house we caught a glimpse of the beautiful glossy red convertible. All the part was disconnected and each segment painted a different colour. This just meant Rosalie was going to have to fix it, or buy a new car. More wasting money. I sighed and shook my head. The trip home was filled with comfortable silence. Once we had entered the house I felt my hormones kick in again and I started to scold Edward.

"Edward! You know it wasn't Emmet's fault; it was mine and my stupid haywire hormones! Poor Emmet! He doesn't deserve this, you should go back and fix all of this and make sure -" but I couldn't finish my rant because Edward's lips were on mine. He knocked the back of my knees, causing me to fall into his arms. He carried me bridal style up the stairs and onto the bed. He was gently lying on top of me, careful not to crush the baby and not to crush me.

"You're going to make a great mum, you know," he breathed in my ear as soon as we pulled apart. But the distance didn't last. He captured my lips again and was sliding his tongue in. It was icy cold and made great confliction in my now suddenly hot mouth.

"Don't you for one second think that I'm going to forget about this! You know Emmet doesn't deserve this. You think you can seduce your way out of this?

I asked a little breathlessly. He chuckled and brought his lips to my neck, sucking it gently.

"I don't know, is it working?" he murmured against my skin. I could only answer him with a small moan for he had hit my soft spot, just above the crook of my neck. He chuckled again and breathed, "I'll take that as a yes." My hormones, yet again kick in.

Oh boy. I was really loosing it.

* * *

_Told you it was really unnecessary. Anyway, if you actually bothered to read that, please have a look at my poll. It's a really easy thin to vote on. I would really like your opinion. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. I'm sorry if i don't, just giving you a heads up. Please review (although i'm not really expecting much with this chapter)._


	9. Chapter 9: Vampire speed

_I'm so sorry for the hols up. I have been heaps busy this week. I kept only getting like five sentences written before I was pulled away. I'm really, really sorry. Again, I'm still really busy so don't expect another Chapter for a few days. And I'm again sorry for the really bad Chapter before, I had a writers block but still felt obliged to upload something. Also I don't know a lot about going to see a OB/GYN so please bear with me. Ok, on with the story (I promise this has a little more Vampirey goodnness in it._

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

"Are you sure you don't want Carlisle to just do it?" Edward asked for the umpteenth time. I just rolled my eyes and answered, yet again, "Yes, Edward".

It's not that I don't trust him; it's just that it's a little awkward. I grabbed my purse and searched my draws for my wallet. When I found it, I stuffed the torn leather wallet in my purse and grabbed Edwards hand to drag him to the car. Of course he just obliged because I couldn't physically _drag_ him, but that doesn't matter because we got the same results. We hopped into his Volvo and speeded down the highway to the hospital.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Edward sighed squeezing my hand. "I can hear your heartbeat from here."

"I know I'm just so excited! I mean, from what I've heard, they have little hands and feet by this stage!" I squealed, not caring if I sounded like a little girl getting a brand new doll. Edward chuckled and slowed the car to a stop. I didn't wait for Edward to open my door for me this time; I jumped out and met Edward at the back of the car. He grabbed my hand and led me to the Baby Clinic. Once inside we were told to wait patiently in the sitting area; an almost impossible request.

"What's taking so long?" I groaned after an immeasurable amount of time.

"Love, it's only been eight minutes," Edward said, taking my hand and stroking the back of it.

"More like eight hours," I muttered. After three more 'minutes', a mousy looking receptionist shuffled in and called, "Cullen's."

I all but ran into the room. There in the middle of the room, stood a thin woman, around late twenties with long black hair neatly plaited. She smiled warmly and I immediately fell at ease. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side.

"Hello, Dr Arvela," Edward greeted politely.

"Hello, Edward," She smile warmly; a little too warmly. I had a sudden urge to rip that too friendly smile of her pretty face. She was almost thirty for crying out loud!

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, noticing the sudden tension in my body. I breathed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and put on the most convincing smile I could manage.

"Ah, you must be Bella, Carlisle talks very fondly of you." Her eyes seamed to glaze over as she said Carlisle's name. Edward shuffled awkwardly, no doubt from her thoughts. Big relief there, at least she wasn't after _my_ husband. I suddenly felt at ease with her again, though I'm not so sure about Edward.

"Yes, I'm Bella. It's nice to meat you Dr Arvela." She nodded and pulled some papers out of her desk.

"Bella, I need to make a track record of you, okay?" she reassured. I nodded and let her continue, "So tell me, how many weeks along are you?"

"Twelve," I answered promptly.

"And has there been anything unusual in the pregnancy so far?" I could see Edward in the corner of my eye trying to stifle a laugh. Yeah, sure, there's absolutely nothing unusual about being pregnant with a half vampire baby. It's completely normal. He ended up covering it up with false coughs. I rolled my eyes; very original.

"No, I feel completely normal." More false coughs.

"That's great! Do you know the date it was conceived?" I blushed bright red. I'm really glad that I decided to go to a different doctor other than Carlisle because I really didn't think he would like to know the day his son got down and dirty with his daughter in law.

"Twenty-fifth of July," I half whispered. Edward was directing his eyes on _anything_ but the Dr Arvela. But she just chuckled.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, I won't say anything to Carlisle." She turned around to pull out another file from her draw and Edward started pretending to gag. I bit my lip to stop me from laughing and hit him as hard as I could. He stood up strait and looked at me smiling.

"All her thoughts are based around Carlisle," he whispered softly, making sure I was the only one who could hear him. Dr Arvela turned around again and placed a small white box on the floor.

"Alright, I just need your weight and we can get that ultra sound up and going," she smiled. I stepped up onto the box and watch the digital numbers shoot up then fall slowly back down.

"One-hundred and twelve pounds. Can you tell me what you weighed before hand?" she asked

"One-hundred and ten." It wasn't me who answered this time. Edward kept his focus on the Doctor even though I turned to look at him. Dr Arvela nodded and left the room to set the ultra sound up.

"Bella, I can't tell you how happy I am," Edward whispered as soon as we were alone.

"Is that so? Care to show me if you can't explain it?" I deviously asked. He smirked and dipped his head down to meet his lips with mine. I loved how we didn't have to be so guarded anymore. He pulled me tighter to him and caressed my sides. After a few short, sweet moments, he pulled away and licked his lips.

"I would show you the full extent of how happy I am but I don't think that Dr Arvela would be to happy to see her office violated," He whispered seductively into my ear. It was times like this, when his breath swept across my face and tickled my ears, that I would lose all coherencies. I, feeling a little bold leaned right up to his face and whispered back, "She would never know if you used your vampire speed."

For once, I wasn't the one speechless. Dr Arvela came back then and asked me silently to lie down on the table. I pulled Edward along, him still being in a frozen state, and obliged to the doctors request. Edward pulled my shirt up a bit and the Doctor put some cold jelly liquid on my exposed skin. I flinched at the sudden temperature change.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to mention, it's kind of cold," she quickly apologized; still busying around with technical things. After a few 'clanks' and 'beeps', a small picture appeared on the screen. It was still really undeveloped- but as I said, had little hands and feet- but I was already tearing. I raised a shaky hand to the screen and stroked it softly. Edward watched in awe and I felt his hand cover mine. I looked up at him and saw him staring at me.

"I love you," I mouthed. He bent down and kissed me thoroughly.

"And I you, for the rest of my eternity," He whispered so quietly, so that I could only hear.

"It's still too early to see the sex of the baby, If you could come back in... six weeks and we'll see how we are then." Edward went out o the room to book the next appointment while I got cleaned up.

We left the clinic ten minute later and had a very eventful ride home. While I was sitting in the car, staring out the window, I felt Edward's hand slide over from my hand to my thigh. I started gliding further up and up until I had to put my hand over it to stop me from Hyperventilating. It just felt so good.

"Edward, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I managed to breathe out. He looked up with a very innocent expression.

"Why, Bella, Love, whatever do you mean?"His hand kept going up till it reached the lining of my panties. I hitched in a breath and lay my head back on the seat, wishing he would stop torturing me. Luckily- for me- we pulled into our house. Unluckily for me, Edward was already by my side pulling me out from the car and running up to our room. He tossed me onto the bed and hovered over me, pinning me down with his hands and feet.

"You know, that really wasn't very nice of you," he said, a husky edge to his voice. I started to squirm and he put more pressure down on me. I was seriously helpless.

"You make a show of torturing me, getting me all excited, and then walk away? Do you think I would honestly let you be with a stunt like that?" He dipped down and started kissing my neck. He ran his tongue along it, occasionally biting it softly then made his way up to my ear.

"I _will_ use my vampire speed now that you've mentioned it," he whispered against my ear. I felt his hand crawl up my top and start tearing it downwards. Yet again, curse my horny pregnancy emotions.

Later that night, while I was picking up the remaining of my clothes, I heard Edward whispering next door.

"That can't be... No I won't... Lead them on a false trail then!... Ugh, no she doesn't... Fine...Alright, thanks, bye." I heard him snap his phone shut and I hurriedly pulled his shirt over my head and raced to his side.

"What was that all about?" I asked, a little more upset than I planned.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," Edward said, anxiety colouring his tone. I pulled him down onto the couch. He was only wearing his Jeans. He looked absolutely yummy. But this wasn't the time for that. I nodded to let him continue but instead he pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing me through me hair.

"Edward, what is wrong?" He pulled away from me and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Alice had a vision. The Voultri are on their way." And that's where I blacked out.

* * *

_Did you like it? Did you expect The voultri in this chapter? Please review. and i expect a few more reviews than last time. Yes i realize that the last chapter was dodgy but this one isn't so much so please please review! And check out my poll again, regarding this story. I only have a few more chapter to go before it closes so HURRY!! Okay until next timne_


	10. Chapter 10: A visit from the Voultri

_Sorry about the wait, I'm kinda stranded at my granparents house with only one computer that i have to share with two other siblings while my parents go to Fiji without me :( Neway, I hope you guys like this one :D Sorry abput the cliffly before_

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

"Bella?!" I screamed as I caught her. She lay limp in my hands. I cradled her against my chest while stroking her hair. This couldn't be good for the baby. I half smiled as I ran my hand over her slightly raised stomach. She was truly a fallen angel. Tell me again how I managed to be blessed with such a beauty? I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate for the second time. I whipped it out, quickly looked at the called ID and flipped it open.

"Alice," I greeted coolly.

"Edward! You have to get over here now! Don't even think about hiding her, it won't work. Your scent is all over her, she'll be easy to find."

"Alice, I can't just take her there! It's like taking the feast to te lion! And I can't just leave her! What am I supposed to do?" I replied angrily. Alice knew it wasn't her fault I was upset, but I knew she didn't like being spoken to that way. She hid the hurt in her voice well.

"Edward please, they will be here in an hour and Bella will e completely protected." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, wait for her to wake up though," I muttered.

"Okay, we'll see you soon then. Make sure you have some aspirin ready, she'll be waking up in exactly… forty seconds and her head is going to hurt."

"Okay, bye." I snapped the phone shut and placed Bella in a comfortable position on the lounge before racing to he medicine cabinet and getting the aspirin. I then raced to the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water. By the time I returned she was just waking up.

"Edward?" She whispered drowsily, clutching her head.

"I'm here love." I raced back to her side and handed her the aspirin. She took it hastily and gulped the water down thirstily.

"Thanks," she muttered. Then her eyes widened in remembrance.

"The Voultri?" she asked in disbelief, as if it were all her imagination. Sadly it wasn't, and I had to nod my head. She started to shake.

"The baby! They can't have the baby Edward!" she screamed frantically looking at me. Her eyes were wide and fearful. It broke my heart – metaphorically speaking – to see her so frightened. I held onto her for dear life, as though if I let go, she would fall apart. She just kept shaking her head and whispered, "No."

"Bella, I promise, I _swear_ I will not let them harm the baby. No one will lay a finger on you or the baby. I swear on my very long existence no harm will come to you, trust me." She had to believe me. How could she doubt me? She nodded her head and asked the question I could tell was bothering her the most.

"So, what's going to happen now?" she barely whispered. If I were human, I would have definitely not have heard that. She fingered the lace on the hem of her shirt in anticipation.

"We're going to go meet them. Right now," I sighed. She looked up again with fearful eyes and her hands went protectively to her stomach. I lifted her up into my arms and kissed her with a s much passion as I could manage.

"Nothing, I swear, nothing is going to happen," I promised.

**Bella P.O.V**

We raced back to Edward's old house with only fifteen minutes to spare. By the time we had reached there, thanks to Edward's lunatic driving, we had eight minutes left.

Edward lifted me from the passenger seat and barged through the unlocked door. He gently placed me down on a couch and turn to face his family, our family.

Esme rushed to my side immediately. "Bella honey, Everything will be just fine," she reassured in the motherly way she always did. I tried to smile but it felt odd and awkward plastered on my face; I quickly wiped it away. To my surprise, Rosalie came and sat by my side.

"Nothing will happen to this little one either," she reassured. I smiled at her concern but I couldn't wipe the fear off my face.

What if the Voultri did want my baby? What lengths would they go to make sure that they succeeded? I mean, it was no secret that this would probably be the first half vampire baby ever born, what if they wanted to experiment? What if they wanted our baby destroyed!? I knew I was jumping to conclusions to I decided to make the topic lighter, even under the circumstances we were in.

"Rose? I really like the car by the way," I smiled earnestly. This was the first time I had seen the family, with the exception of Emmet, after the news of the baby. Edward was so over protective and didn't really let me leave the house. Silly vampire husband.

She had a knowing look in her eyes as she hugged me. "I knew you would," she whispered.

"Oooh, Bella! Did you like my present?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down on the spot. I laughed and hugged the little pixie, even though I didn't need half the things she got me.

"Thank you," I whispered, despite my feelings. I stepped away from her and looked at everyone else individually.

"And thank you so much for the house, really. It's beautiful; Edward and I appreciate it very much, I said, gratitude colouring my tone. All of a sudden I was swept up into a big bear hug.

"It's alright little sis, we're glad you like it. We thought you newly weds would like some privacy, even if it is only for ten months or so," he laughed. I blushed at his comment and looked away embarrassed.

Suddenly, the atmosphere grew thick with tension. I looked over at Edward, who was snarling slightly. Quicker than lighting, he was in front of me, standing protectively; keeping his promise.

"They're here," Alice whispered; my not-so-sensitive ears barely heard it. And as if called on cue, Jane, Aro, Marcus, Cauis, Felix and Demetri burst through the door, bringing the cool night air in with them. I shivered, though not because of the temperature.

"Edward, how joyful it is to see you again," Aro began, as if invited.

"It certainly is a surprise Aro, "Edward replied, not bothering to hide the acid in his voice.

"Ah, Carlisle old friend, long time no see," Aro said a jubilantly as before, appearing unaffected by Edward's hostility.

"Indeed, it has been," Carlisle spoke smoothly, obviously in much better condition to talk than any of us here.

"And precious little Bella? It certainly is nice to see you too… human," sneered Jane. Edward's hands shot out protectively in front of me, as if trying to shield me from her evil glare.

"Ah yes, Bella. I do believe you had promised to be changed by now, and yet, here you stand, as delicious as before," Aro said unsurprised, as if he knew. Edward snarled quietly.

"Well, there have been some complications due to Bella's condition." This time Alice's bell like voice spoke up. Aro raised his eyebrows, appearing completely oblivious to the news as she stepped forward, as if beckoned to do so. He briefly touched her hand before a look af glee took over his face.

"A child? Well this is simply extraordinary, simply exquisite! Never, in my thousands of years living, have I heard of such a thing! Absolutely remarkable!" A look of shock broke out across each of the expressionless faces of the members of the Voultri.

Edward pulled me closer to his side and held me. I realized I was shaking.

"Yes, we have been blessed with a child. And because of that, we request more time." This time Edward spoke coolly; controlling himself.

"Hmmm… well, I suppose so… As long as we can see the miracle once it is born," Aro replied. My heart rate increased ten fold.

"No!" I shouted, ignoring the shocked faces surrounding me. Edward looked down at me surprised; anguish still covering every inch though. "Bella, please. I won't let anything happen."

I looked at him and saw nothing but love. I couldn't doubt him.

"Bella?" Aro asked, a little impatiently, "this is of course a request you can say no to. Though if you do, we _will_ demand your change immediately." I let a tear slide down my face. "Alright."

"Splendid!" Aro exclaimed. Edward crushed me gently to his chest.

"Nothing will harm you _or_ the baby," he promised, once again.

"Well, it was wonderful to see you all again," – though none of us could say the same thing for him – "Come, Jane," he said, already half way out the door. "See you in a few months Bella and Edward." I heard Edward slightly growl.

After a few seconds of silence I fell into Edward's arms, sobbing. He took me over to the lounge and gently rocked me.

"Shh, love. It's alright," he whispered, over and over. The family had left, giving us some privacy.

"Did you want to go home now?" he whispered after I had settled.

"Yes," I said, voice cracking. He lifted me up and placed me in the Volvo. He started the engine and we speeded back up the highway. We reached home a little while later and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Tada! did you guys like it? I swear that's gotta be one of the longest chapters i wrote... and i know my chapters aren't long but i don't like to make them to long or they tend to get off topic Okay, I got 10 reviews last time so lets try and go for... say 15?? that sounds fair. Make sure you check out my poll regarding this story if you already haven't!! seriously, two names are tying and i need a definite answer!!_


	11. Chapter 11: a trip to see the pixie

_Wow, longest chapter. THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!! It really makes me smile to read them all, you guys are so nice!! As I promised, the next chapter. I actually wrote this chapter last week but haven't had enough time to putt it up. Sorry. Anyway, if you guys read that authors note, br prepared, coz the sex is infact revealed in this chapter..._

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

The whole night Bella tossed and turned in her sleep. I tried soothing her by cradling her against my chest, and humming her lullaby. It helped minutely. Her hand would unconsciously move down to her stomach, as if to hold it together. Sometimes she would cry out my name; I was always there, holding her. When she eventually woke, her eyes were tired and restless.

"Time is it?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her blood-shot eyes. I threw a quick glance at the digital clock resting on the bedside table. It was still dark and, the illuminated numbers threw a dull red light across her face, making the tear stains on her cheeks more noticeable. I rubbed them away with my thumb; my hand resting on the side of her fragile face.

"It's four-thirty in the morning, love. Why don't you go back to sleep?" I suggested, my thumb now moving to the slightly purple shading under her hooded eyes.

"Can't," she mumbled. Her eyes lifted to meet mine, betraying fear. Her face broke out in a heart-breaking sorrow before she started to sob

"Oh, Edward, I'm so scared!" she whispered, struggling to get anything out over her heavy heaving. She hung her head; her hair falling around her face, like a curtain. I tucked it behind her ears and lifted her chin. Lightly, comfortingly, I pressed my lips against hers and pulled her closer.

"Bella, I promised you everything will be fine," I gently reminded.

"I know Edward, but, what if they want the baby? Edward, you and I both know that if the Voultri wants something there is little we can do to stop them! What if they hurt him?" she cried. But something she said surprised me. Not an easy thing to do, unless of course, you are indeed Bella.

"Him?" I asked gently. She looked down hesitantly and fidgeted with her hands. I reached down and took them into mine, waiting patiently

"I had a dream," she started, without looking up. "Just last night. The baby, he was a little boy."

My heart swelled at the thought. I raised our still joined hands over her ever so slightly raised stomach. She looked up and smiled.

"He was beautiful. His hands and feet were so small, his hair, the most beautiful shade of bronze." She reached out with one hand and ran in through my hair, lightly pulling at its roots, before resting it one side of my face. I leaned into her touch. I kissed her palm before letting her continue.

"He had the cutest little button nose –" using my empty hand I tapped her nose; she giggled – "and bright, glistening golden eyes. And his smile..." she trailed off happily.

My head was so filled with images of the perfect little boy, that I almost didn't notice her smile twist downwards, her eyes tearing again.

"And then he was gone. I was holding him and he vanished, right out of my arms. I felt so empty. I couldn't – I couldn't breathe! And then, he appeared again, but this time, it wasn't my arms he was in, it was a hooded figure, which moved with unsettling grace. One of the Voultri..." The tears spilled 

over the brim of her eyes. I leaned in and brushed them away with my lips. I let my hands rub slow circle over her stomach.

"No-one will take him away from us." Despite the determined and resolute tone of my voice, I smiled when I said _him._

I was so proud at the thought of a son._ My son._ Someone I could hold and love just as much as my Bella, after the thought of never having my own family. He would be the second miracle in my life, just as amazing as the first.

_Bella._ Never, will I deserve her love. Not ever have I, either. And now that she's giving me a _family_, I don't deserve her further. Me, Bella and our little boy... I felt my cheeks lift at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked cheekily, cheering slightly from her haunted dream. I rolled my eyes; she knew very well what I was smiling at.

"The thought of a son," I answered anyway. "I can't really wrap my mind around it. It's all so... perfect. Our little boy, it sounds so... complete."

"It was just a dream though, I might be wrong." She snuggled closed to my stone, cold chest. I could feel her smile, warm and inviting.

"What about mother's intuition? Aren't you supposed to correct about everything that refers to the baby? Don't all mothers seem to know?" I challenged.

"So, you're deadest against having a 'Daddy's little girl?'" she coyly asked. I swear my cheeks would crack if I grinned any wider. A daughter...

"Oh geez, Edward," Bella sighed in mock annoyance. "Make up your mind... because I can't have both!

"Can't you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"Even if you _did_ get me pregnant again, how can you be sure it would be what we don't have in the first place?" I nuzzled by face in the crook of her neck and kissed the skin there.

"Well, we'll just keep trying again, and again, and again..." I trailed off. I felt her sigh deeply beneath me. I raised my head to try and read the emotion in her eyes.

"Edward, we can't. After the baby, you have to change me, or the Voultri –"

"– I know," I cut in. I just didn't want to hear her next words.

"By the way, you never told me why exactly the Voultri was there. Did they decide to just turn up, or have they been planning on it for a while?

I thought back to the phone call I got about the news...

* * *

_Bella crawled out of bed as soon as my phone started to vibrate on the table._

"_I guess that's our cue to get up," I sighed. I kissed her passionately before pulling on my jeans before heading next door._

"_Hello?" I asked, not bothering to check the caller ID._

"_Edward? It's Carlisle. Listen I have some unfortunate news. The Voultri are on their way. _

"_That can't be!" I growled._

"_It's true. They were down in Idaho, vacating vampires of the premises. Something about people getting suspicious... Anyway, Alice had a vision that this was the perfect time to come and see how Bella was doing... As a vampire. Edward, when they come, you have to bring Bella._

"_No I won't," I snarled, fighting to keep my voice straight. I couldn't let Bella anywhere near them._

"_You have to, they will us anyway._

"_Well lead them on a false trail then!" I yelled._

"_Edward, is Bella there? Is she listening? Does she know already?"_

"_Ugh, no she doesn't."_

"_Well, make sure you break it to her easy. It would be really bad for the baby if she were to pass out."_

"_Fine."_

"_Keep your phone on."_

"_Alright, thanks, bye," I unwillingly said. I snapped the phone shut._

* * *

"The Voultri were in the close to Washington, they decided to visit."

"Oh," she mumbled.

We lay still for the rest of the while. My head on her chest, solely listening to her heart beat, while her hands played with my hair, twisting it around her fingers and trying to get it to lay flat. Eventually I heard her stomach growled. I chuckled and sat up.

"Breakfast time." She groaned as I picked her up and flew down the stairs. She climbed out of my arms quickly and rushed to the bathroom. I smacked my forehead remembering – morning sickness. I raced into the bathroom and winced at the sight. She stood up shakily and rinsed her mouth out.

"Next time, I walk!" she groaned walking past me into the kitchen. She sat down on a stool while I fixed her pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"Not too many Edward, I don't want a repeat of before any time soon," she said.

"How's three?" she deliberated for a moment's time before nodding. I grabbed a plate and flipped the pancakes onto it. She smiled as I returned to her.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I could tell she was trying her best to make yesterday a distant memory. It would not be forgotten, but she would do her best not to let it over shadow her. All they wanted to do was see the baby once he or she was born... how bad could that be?

"I don't know." She smiled and returned to her food.

"You never did say," she mumbled around her food. "Did you want a boy or a little girl?"

Was she insane? Did she think that I would prefer one over the other? To firstly have a child was amazing!

"Bella, give me a daughter, or give me a son, either way, you've made me the happiest man alive – As alive as a vampire can get." She beamed and took my hand under the table. Suddenly, out if nowhere, she started giggling. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking," she sniggered.

"About?"

"Well, either way we're going to have to keep a baseball bat."

"A baseball bat?" I asked confused. She readjusted herself on the stool and looked me directly in the eye, her own dancing with humour.

"Well, if we had a son, we're going t have to keep something to thwart off all the fans he'll attract. I mean, I'm sure he'll look just like his dad." She reached up and brushed the length of my jaw. "And if we have a daughter... Well, we all know how protective you are." I felt myself go rigid.

"No-one is going anywhere near her, especially some futile boy..."

"Thus my reason for a baseball bat!" I chuckled at the ludicrousness of it all as I took her dishes to the sink.

"What would you say to going to see Alice and finding out what we have, right now?" I suggested. She jumped at the proposal.

"Really? You don't want to wait?" she asked eager.

"Not really."

"Then let's go!" She bounded up the stairs leaving me to do the dishes. I smiled to myself then went up the stairs to get ready myself.

"Edward, I'm done! Let's go! She called from down stairs. I raced to her side and carried her – slowly – to her car. When I was about to put her down in the passenger seat she stopped me.

"I want to drive." I rolled my eyes but carried her to the wheel anyway. I ran back to the passenger side and was seated before she even closed the door

As soon as we arrived Bella raced out of the car and flew up the stairs.

Of course, she tripped.

At vampire speed I dashed up and caught her just before her head hit the stairs.

"Bella!" A blur of white and black snatched Bella from my arms and hauled her into the living room. I chuckled at Alice enthusiasm and silently followed.

"Are you sure? You really want to know?" she asked. It sounded forced, as if asked against her will. She was obviously hoping not to sway us. Bella nodded excitedly while I watched Alice blank out. Her eyes stared out the window distantly while she used the back of the lounge to prop herself up. I dipped inside her head.

Images of Bella screaming filled my mind. I was holding her hand on the side of her hospital cot, wincing, and rubbing circles in the back of her hand.

"Push!"

Another one of Bella's agonizing screeches filled the room.

"Push!"

After only a few minutes, a shrilling cry filled my ears. One of the most beautiful cries I had ever heard.

"It's over Bella. Love, you can relax now," I heard myself say. I wiped the perspiration of her forehead as she fell against the headrest

"Mr Cullen, would you like to hold your son?"

* * *

_YAY! It is revealed! I was gonna be mean and then leave you hanging but i decided it would be better if you didn't come after me with a pitchfork and flames. Bella's reaction will be in the next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12: Thankyou

_okay. I know that a lot of you want me to continue so i am going to try my hardest to keep it as original as i had planned it. Which is hard because tit is so simmilar and i figured, why would you read a stupid fanfic when you could read something so similar but fifty times better?? Just know that I love you guys who wanted me to continue this (and for all of you who liked my new story idea) This chapter is dedicated to all you guys _

a special thanks to:

**pale.is.the.new.tan**

**Lady babe poet**

**DazzledMom**

**Charlie Bucket**

**Toghgal**

**xXxtwilightxXxmysteryX**

_When I read your reviews it made me so happy. THANKYOU!!_

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I waited nervously for Alice to finish. I flanked up at Edward. He was sitting with his eyes shut and brows furrowed Looking like he was really paying attention and concentrating on Alice's mind. What if it wasn't what he wanted? I know he wouldn't back out of this and leave me helpless like the rest of the male population would if they were in his position, and he did say he didn't mind – neither did I, but he wouldn't be disappointed, would he? I would soon find out.

Slowly, Alice's eyes refocused. She blinked rapidly for a while before standing up and gracefully dancing over to me. She bent down to hug me.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered in my ear. I felt the lump in my throat grow harder as she left me to see Edward sitting next to me, eyes wide.

"Edward?" I half whispered. His hands stretched out in front of him and he looked down at them at disbelief. His gaze adverted to mine.

Quicker than lightning, I was crushed against his chest being smothered with light dancing pepper kisses. His hand automatically went to my stomach.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much," he murmured in between kisses. He shifted us so he was the one on top and so that I was pinned beneath him. . He bent his head and laid long, drawn out kisses across my minuscule bump.

"I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you Baby. Can you hear me Baby? This is your daddy, and you're my baby boy.

_Baby boy..._

I gasped and felt my eyes well up. _I'm having a baby boy_ I thought as a tear trickled down my cheeks.

"A boy?" I managed to strangle out. I had to know that this was real. That it wasn't some sick illusion. That I was really here with Edward, and we were really having the impossible.

I was lifted from my seat in an unescapable iron hold, with nowhere to turn but to the two pools of gold.

"Yes, a boy. A baby boy. _Our_ baby boy. Oh, Bella, I love you so much. Bella I really am the happiest man on this earth. Thank you so much. You've completed me in ways I thought were impossible. Thank you for loving me, for choosing and changing me. For being _my_ bride and _my_ wife."

Sobs emitted their way from my chest as I heard his words of love. He was so perfect, and he was thanking _me!_ The tears now flowed freely from the corners of my eyes. I ran my hand across his cool cheek. If vampires could cry, Edward would be right now.

"I love you," I murmured before pressing my lips against his.

He forced my mouth open with his cool breath and flicked his tongue against mine. I moaned involuntarily into his mouth. His tongue caressed mine while his hands caressed my stomach.

"Ugh! Edward, that's gross!" called a loud booming voice from across the room. "Don't you know not to make out with your wife at your parents house?!"

All of a sudden Edward ripped himself from me and threw himself halfway across the room towards Emmet.

Edward had him pinned to the ground before he could see what was happening.

'Okay! Chill, Eddie! I just wanted to see how things were going! Can't I see how my nephew is doing?"

"You know?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Alice told us. Now get off me!"

"Sorry," Edward muttered before releasing his grip on Emmet's shoulders. He ran back to me and placed me on his lap.

"So you guys excited about having a boy?" he asked conversationally.

"Of course we are!" Edward snapped, still annoyed.

"Well _sorry_! I think I'll just talk to Bella then," Emmet said indignantly. "Bella, can I teach him to wrestle?"

I laughed at the way his eyes brightened and nodded my head.

"Cool! Bella, you're gonna wanna keep a first aid kit around the house, you're going to have one very bruised boy!!"

"Emmet," Edward growled. I placed my hand over his and he immediately calmed down... I was a Jasper in the making.

I looked down at my stomach and couldn't help but think that in five and a half months time, I would be having a baby... Edward's baby. Our Baby boy.

We would live like a normal family – As normal as we could get. We would be vampires, but that didn't take away from the fact that we would _live _like a regular family. I would watch him have his firsts; his first tooth, his first words, his first steps, his first day at school – though that one might be a little tricky – his first crush... I chuckled at the idea.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Esme smiling down at me.

"Oh, Bella, you've blessed this family in so many ways. Thank you," she said gratefully, pulling me in for a hug across the back of the lounge, dodging around Edward who refused to let go of me.

"Congratulations, son." I whipped my head around and out off Esme's shoulder to see Edward in a firm hug with Carlisle.

"Thanks, dad," Edward whispered back. All the others filed in now. Jasper followed by Alice then Rosalie. Rose smiled at me sweetly before sitting in the furthest chair away from me. I tried not to show my hurt feelings as I smiled back, though it felt awkward and strained.

Edward noticed this and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"It's okay, love. She's still getting used to the Idea... and a little jealous." The last time I heard that I scoffed at the idea, Rosalie being jealous of me sounded absolutely ridiculous. But now I understood her perfectly. Now that I know I am having a baby, to think that it might be taken away from me one day, was horrific. I would burn every happy mother I ever saw after that with my eyes, just knowing that my opportunity was taken away. Though it's not the same, it's very similar. To have the one thing that you wanted so much, ripped away from you forever, without having another chance at the same miracle was excruciating.

I glanced back at Rosalie who was staring thoughtfully out the window and felt sorry for her. It must be horrible to know that someone in the same boat as you could escape it and have the same something you wanted but couldn't get.

It was dark when we left the house. We drove silently back to our home deep in thoughts. Mine encased with Rose and our situation.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, carefully as not to startle me.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?" the whispered again; the night too silent to disturb it with anything more.

"I was thinking what it must feel like to be Rose," I sighed.

"Hmmm," he hummed.

"Edward, you know what it's like to know you can't reproduce. But, now that you figured out you can – with me – How would you feel going back to the same boat you were in before you found out?"

The car came to a stop and I noticed we were parked in our garage. Wow. I didn't even notice the automatic door rumble when opening. I looked back at Edward and found him gazing directly into my eyes. I felt a little self conscious for a second but the feelings immediately stopped as soon as Edward opened his mouth.

"Bella, I would die. It's as simple as that." He said colourlessly before opening the door and racing around to my side. He lifted me out of the car and placed me around the car. I quickly stood on my tip-toes and kissed him chastely before hugging him around his waist and leaning my head against his chest.

"Me, too."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked Bella's reaction. My god i hated Rosalie in Breaking Dawn! I was starting to like her because of all that happened to her and then... UGH! But i fell sorry for her in my story. And it got really annoying writing the words 'thank you' over and over. But still. REVIEW!! please? they really make me smile._

_ooh, I deleted all of my authors notes so for the next two chapters you're gonna have to PM me insted. OKAY!? MAKE SURE you do!_


End file.
